Move to the Beat
by Ellie-016
Summary: It's the end of summer vacation in Magnolia and all I wanted to do is beating my own score at this game called dark knight. Levy drags me to the beach and suddenly i'm dancing with a famous dance crew I don't know off. Before going back home things happen that forces me to stay here and transfer to a new school.
1. Chapter 1

**Move to the beat**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

My last day of summer vacation at Magnolia and my best friend Levy is begging me to go to the beach. This was not actually the kind of thing I wanted to do on my last day. My dad has a late meeting till the evening so that gives me the chance to stay here late.

So here we are walking on the beach with little miss ' i wanna go to the beach' right next to me. I wear my pink bikini and damp shorts, as a group of guys pass us. Levy smiled at them, gaining their attention. I hit her soft on her head.

"the hell is that for Lucy?" the guys were gone , they walked in one of those stores at the boardwalk.  
>" Levy, this is my last day and I'm at the last place where I want to be! Can't we do something fun? Oh and PS : stop trying to get some attention from boys"<p>

" okay you can choose an activity " I happily smiled , took her hand and ran to the boardwalk. There we entered a building. They have this awesome arcade games. I walk to the shooting game and insert a coin.  
>"Come on , Join me! I can't kill the dark knight alone!" she rolled her eyes. Levy doesn't like video games or any game at all. She likes to read. I also like that but video games are just really awesome.<p>

Levy also inserts a coin and the game starts. We stand in front of a giant castle full of monsters controlled by the dark knight. The castle is made of different floors. Every floor has a new challenge. Every floor is harder than the one before. There is a total of 100 floors. At the last floor you meet the dark knight. Nobody knows how to defied him, hell nobody ever came that far to actually try to beat him.

After 75th floor my stamina almost runs out. I tried to save Levy but she died at the 43th floor. Now I was standing alone against more than 70 monsters in front of me ready to kill me while I'm dying. One of them jumped and I die.  
>"DAMNIT! I almost beat my record !" I sigh frustrated and Levy giggles at me. This feels nostalgic. A group of laughing yelling girls passes us. They are obviously excited about something. They run to the side of the boardwalk. Then they disappear behind the wall.

There is probably some event at the moment. On the board walk are usually live shows, concerts, singers, dancers, people who think they can do magic tricks.

" Hey Lu what do you think it will be this time?" Levy pulled my arm so we could walk outside the arcade.

" I don't know maybe a monkey who has a strange hat and dances like just being drugged?" I mumbled. There is a nice warm breeze outside that brings my hair to tangle.

The board walk is crowded with many girls. I look behind to see another group of girls running this way. " What the heck is going on?" I ask no one I particularly.

We walk in the same direction all the girls were going to. The farther we go the more I wanted to go back. The closer we got , we heard the music.

"Levy Look!" I poke her. On the board walk was a giant circle . Many girls were standing around something . They are all cheering , drinking and dancing.

Levy grabs my arm pushes the two of us to the front to see what was going on.  
>"Is it a band?" I ask because I couldn't see what was happening. Levy pushed another girl out of the way and I saw it. There was a girl who had beautiful long red hair , along with a girl who had blue hair and also dressed up in blue clothes, a guy with dark spiky hair who doesn't have a shirt on and a handsome guy with pink hair. Although the pink hair looked a bid weird he still was gorgeous.<p>

" I don't think they are a band Lu. There are no mic's or instruments." I scanned the place and she's right. But they had one thing I common . They have this weird symbol on their skin.

The girl with red hair grabbed a mic. " Okay Are you guys ready?" All the girls screamed. Next to us were a couple of friends arguing who was hotter of the boys, and that the 2 girls were o so lucky to hang around them.

My phone vibrated and I look at the ID . " Levy it's my dad I've got to take this!"  
>"Dancers" She mumbled.<p>

"Hello?" I yelled trough the phone the music was just getting harder.  
>" Wait, Okay I'm at the….." I want to turn around and walk to some place quiet but someone grabs my arm and my phone falls on the ground. I yelped and the next thing I knew is that I was standing in the circle in front of the pink haired guy who dragged me into one of his dance moves. I meet his onyx eyes and he smirks while doing another dance move. Standing there was awkward so I turn around meeting Levy's eyes while she was yelling something.<br>"Do something ! Don't just stand there like an idiot ! DANCE !"

The two guys were done and walks to the crowd for more shears while the two girls were in the middle doing a synchronic moves. They mimic each other . I turn to them watch as they do their moves. I memorize their difficult moves and started to dance sync with them.

The red head looks at me in disbelieve, and then she smirked. She did a couple of moves followed by some flips. I look at the bluette and then before I knew it I do the same moves and flips.

I look back at the bluette , she starts do to some moves as she huffs. Of course I copy them.  
>Then the song comes to an end. I do a final flip but fell . The people around the circle walked away. The event was over and Levy run up to me.<p>

"Since when can you dance?" She ask in excitement. She gave me a hand to stand up.  
>" I ..I always could." I murmured . I walk to my phone that was still lying on the ground.<br>"Come Levy I have to go" I grab her arm to walk away and feeling several pair of eyes looking at us.

"hey w-wait up!" A boy called. It was the boy who dragged me into that stupid dance. We walk away . Away from their eyesight.

" H-hey Lu why did you walk away ,Natsu wanted to talk to you!" Levy ask as we enter the Lobby of the hotel.  
>"Wait you know these guys?" I watch her in disbelieve As we waited for the elevator to come down.<br>" Yeah they are in the same school as me. "

As we enter my room my suitcases were already packed and ready to go. " Look, I have no deal with them nor with dancing anyway I have to go to Mira . My father is going to pick me up there." Levy helps me with carrying my luggage.

As we finally arrive at Mira's bar we walk up to her. "Hi, Levy, Lucy!" She looks at my luggage and looks sad.  
>"You know I'm gonna miss you!" She hugs me and then serves our drinks.<br>"You know Lucy danced today !" Levy bragged " She was really awesome she got dragged in a performance with Natsu."  
>Mira raised her eyebrow<br>" Look it was just a performance can we forget about it and besides-"  
>Levy cut me off " No, You got pulled in by Natsu and you were so good and he wanted to talk to you afterwards! Why didn't you?"<p>

Mira smiled" Wait you just walked away from Natsu? How could you ! He's your Soul mate!"  
>"What are you talking about? I don't even know the guy." I exclaimed.<p>

" But if Natsu was wanting to talk to you afterwards you must be interesting for him!"

I just sighed as I get a text from my dad. "Okay guys I got to go the car is almost here." I walk outside the bar with Levy and Mira behind me.

A black car pulled over and stepped out.  
>"Lucy Heartfillia ?" He asks " Yeah that's me." He walks to my side and take my luggage. I help him getting everything in the back of the car when I saw a girl with blue hair falling down.<p>

" Hey! You okay?" I bend down to see if the girl was okay. She just has a wound on her knee.  
>"Let me help you with that." I help her up and put her on the trunk of the car. I open my bag to pick some disinfectant and a bandage.<br>"What's your name sweetie?" I ask to distract her a little from the pain.

"I'm Wendy, and you are?" she asks shyly back. I cover the wound with a bandage and it's ready.  
>"I'm Lucy , voila it's all done! So where are you heading?" I close my bag and help Wendy of the trunk. Levy gives Wendy a glass of water.<p>

" I lost my brother so I came here to find Mira. She can help me find him."  
>"WENDY!" A guy from behind yells.<p>

She steps aside to see her brother running her way.  
>They hug each other " I thought I'd lost you! What happened?" The guy whispered as he looks at her knee.<br>"It's okay I fell and Lucy helped me." She giggled.

As they broke the hug he saw me standing and of course I recognized him. It was the same idiot who dragged me into that stupid dance event.

" Hey! You were the girl who danced with us!" He said in excitement. He has a big toothy grin on his face. " I'm Natsu Dragneel, thanks for helping my sister!"

" I'm Lucy heartfillia and it's no big deal. " I show a little smile.

"Lucy we have to go now." The chauffeur demanded. " Okay I'll be there in a sec!" I ignore Natsu and walk up to Levy and Mira.  
>" I'm gonna miss you guys!" I give them a tight hug and then I stepped away.<br>" Wait Lucy, the way you danced earlier , that was so amazing! How did you mimic Erza en Juvia's moves without knowing the routine? " Natsu asked  
>"I just have a really good memory, it's easy to remember the steps and then predict the next one." I felt a little uncomfortable because actually my dad doesn't know I dance so I don't like to talk about it.<p>

" Okay then , I want you to join Fire beat!" He said and crossed his arms.

" Wait fire- what?" I ask shyly.

Everyone sweat dropped " How come you don't know the most famous dance crew?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's corner<strong>

**Ellie says: Hii , I thought let's do something different and make a dance fic ^^ Well the idea isn't originally mine actually . Once I read a dance fic. I think it's called rythm? I don't know anymore and I was inspired by that.**

**Tell me what you think ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**_Previously:_**

_ "__Okay then, I want you to join Fire beat!" He said and crossed his arms._

_"__Wait fire- what?" I ask shyly._

_Everyone sweat dropped "How come you don't know the most famous dance crew?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Move to the beat<em>**

**_Chapter 2 : Memories_**

I sit in the car and the chauffeur is driving me towards dad's office. This was my last day of summer. I look outside the window. The sight is beautiful. I'm going to miss Magnolia. This city is so fantastic but it's time to go back home. I miss home. 'Am I that stupid for not knowing what Fire beat is? How the heck should I know that it's one of the most popular dance crews from Fiore?' When I began thinking about their name it does sound familiar but where did she heard that name before?

Okay I used to dance when I was younger I even did some competitions but that changed. My mom died years ago. And the worst part is that it's my entire fault.

****flashback****

**4 years ago **

_My alarm goes off and I turn around in my bed. The sun shines in my face and I turn my alarm on snooze. 5 minutes have passed and there goes my alarm. AGAIN. I let out a small growl and moved my blankets away. My hair is all messy and I'm feeling sleepy. I look at my calendar and today is finally the day I was waiting for! Today start the Great Dance competition in town._

_It took me a while to convince my parents especially my dad but after some time they agreed. I jump into the shower, put a black jeans and a blue top on and run towards the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Mom made some bacon and eggs. One of my favorites!_

_Mom is preparing for a meeting. Today we get a new maid in our household and she wants to get to know him or her first. Dad is too busy with his work so he isn't going to the competition. I'm kind of used to it. He doesn't like me dancing. He only agreed because mom used to dance too when she was younger._

_"Lucy don't forget your clothes for the competition!" I widened my eyes and run back upstairs to get my clothes. I cram it all into my bag. It was almost time to leave and I see mom looking through the window._

_"Mom are you ready so we can leave?" I walked right next to her and saw her concerned look. "Sorry honey, you can already go, I just have to wait a little longer till the new maid is here." I grab my shoes and walk out of the door. I was used to it that I had to walk alone towards the dance studio. But this time it felt different._

_I enter the dance studio and it was pretty crowed around the stage. Many parents from my group where already sitting on their places. I walk towards my group and see Loki standing next to Virgo and Aries._

_They are my friends. We all dance together in this group called Slash. Don't ask where we got that name from. We actually had no idea it just popped up. Normally they would call themselves the zodiac but when I came they decided to change the name._

_"Hey guys , I'm sorry I'm a bit late" Virgo turned around and walked with me to the changing rooms. "It's okay, are your parents coming?" She asked. I closed the door and started to change into my dance uniform. "My dad is too busy with work and my mom will come a little later she said." I was done changing and walked back to Loki and Aries._

_For this performance we were paired up in couples. I dance together with Loki this time and Aries together with Sagittarius. Aquarius made sure that she could dance with Scorpio. Virgo had to dance with Taurus. She didn't really like him. He's always looking at how amazing her body was. Actually no one likes to dance with him because of that, but he could be really sweet sometimes._

_Gemi had to dance with mini. Gemi and mini are a twin but they are an unusual twin. Gemi was a boy and Mini a girl. Pisces was assigned with Cancer and at last Capricorn with Libra._

_My outfit matched with the one of Loki. "Are you ready princess?" he asked and we walked towards the stage. We were on in about 5 minutes but before that there was another group. They called themselves Fire beat._

_They were with a total of 14 just like us and 6 of them got the lead or the solo. 6 of them stand in the middle of the stage and the others at the background. The light was dimmed so if you where sitting in the public you only could see their silhouettes. Light flashes and they start to move sync._

_2 white haired girls start in the middle and do their solo they move aside and then 2 boys, one without a shirt and the other with pink hair danced their asses of. At last the two girls one with red hair and the other blue. They move together on the beat and final they line up doing the wave and then jump on the ground. Lights go out and a loud applause appeared._

_I dial the number of my mom. Because when I looked at the public she wasn't there. "Hi honey, I'm sorry I'm late but I can't show up." My world fell apart. How am I gonna do this? "But...But mom you have to be here!Come on don't leave me here alone! I need your support!" I yelled trough the phone. The reason why I needed her there so badly is that this dance was for her. It was almost her birthday and I wanted to surprise her. She loved to dance when she was younger and I wanted to make her proud._

_"Time to go, you're up!" The one of the crewmembers said. I already went to stage. On the stage stood a bench and I sat there pretending to read a book. When the song began Loki sat next to me doing a few of his cool dance moves. After a few seconds he was done and I shake with my shoulders and replace my feet. Then Loki and I move sync with each other. He takes my hand turns me around and I end up on his lap. Then we both got up and do our routine. The others of the group join in and Pair by pair they do their little solo. At the end we all move sync with each other and everyone stands next to their partner. Loki and I stood at the front and we end when all the girls kiss the cheek of their dance partners, All the guys looked surprised._

_Our performance was done and it looked like my mom never showed up. I go back to my bag to grab my phone. Then I see I have a few missed calls. I see that mom called and left a message._

_"hey Lucy, because you really want me to come I ended this thing earlier so I'm heading your way , I'll be there in a few minutes. Good luck Honey!"_

_I looked at the time of the message. It was sent when we just went on stage. That's weird the dance school is nearby why isn't she here? I wanted to call her but suddenly my phone is dead. I walk in the hallways looking for Loki if I can call with his phone. Then suddenly I bump into someone. "Sorry!" I quickly said as he helps me up. I recognize him. He was pinkie from the group before us._

_"It's okay it's my fault." He grins "I'm Natsu, nice to meet cha!" I had to laugh with his excitement. "I'm Lucy. " Now I think of it, he's the only person I see around here."Can I make a phone call with your phone? Mine is dead." I asked him._

_"Sure, here you go!" He takes his phone out of his bag and gives it to me. "Thanks" I whisper and I dial mom's number again. I turn around but the phone never went over, it went straight to voice mail. "What the heck?" I curse to myself "What's wrong? Natsu asked with a worried face._

_"It's my mom, she doesn't answer." I said slowly. Natsu tapped on my shoulder" Don't worry, she will be fine." I raise my head to smile. "All participants need to go on stage with their groups please." Said one of the crew members. I walk right behind Natsu when a man walks into the room._

_"Lucy Heartfilia? Does anyone know where Lucy Heartfilia is?" The man said. He was dressed as a kind of doctor. I turn around and walk to the man. He was currently standing at the entry of the room. The stage was on the other side and I see that Loki is looking for me. On the other side of our crew was fire beat. I see Natsu standing there but he's in a conflict with the guy who's not wearing a shirt._

_"I'm Lucy Heartfilia , why are you looking for me?" I said determined. He turns around and bends down. His eyebrows where frowned and looks at me with compassion. "I'm so sorry for telling you this, but your mother passed away." On the same moment the winner is announced but I went deaf. I couldn't hear anything anymore except for that man's words. It kept repeating in my head and I stood there nailed to the ground. 'Mom can't be gone; she was heading this way to see my performance." I say to myself but I stuttered._

_Confetti was falling down on stage and I see my crew dancing from happiness.' So we won huh?' I feel a warm liquid on my check, I'm crying. Then another men run into the room, it's my dad. I look at me and I fall apart. I cry as hard as I could and he begins to comfort me. I feel that someone was staring but we left to go to the accident. Before the door closed I saw Natsu looking worried at me when I exit the room._

_We slowly walk towards the place of the accident. I heard dad talking to the doctor. Mom was heading this way when she was hit by a car. She was already dead when the ambulance came._

_The street is empty and soon we came to the spot where mom died. I see that her body is covered and on the car was her blood. I fell in tears again._

_"It's all my fault" I whisper over and over again. Dad is overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't bring out any words._

_I kept blaming myself for the accident. If I didn't ask her to come, she would be alive. I stopped with dancing a few months after the accident. We had a performance at the dance studio and because I was lost in thoughts another accident occurred. When we began to dance I had to do an act with Loki again. Everyone danced around us and we stood a little higher than them. I ran towards Loki, I had to set my feet on his folded hands and make a flip in the air._

_But it ended horrible. I landed wrong on my feet and couldn't move anymore. The competition was over and they brought me to the hospital. I let everyone down, my right leg was broken and it's my fault we lost that night._

_Since then I decided not to dance anymore, it just too painful._

****End flashback****

"Lucy? We arrived!" the driver said on a plane tone.

My dad was standing outside talking to one of his business partners. A few seconds later he was done and entered the car. "You ready?" dad asked me with frowned eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." I sigh and turn my head to look back outside. Our ride back home took too long and it was to quiet. Dad was busy typing on his phone. Once in a while it would make a 'pling' sound. This day is actually really beautiful, the sun shines and no clouds. But I get the feeling that something is going to change drastically.

We arrived at home and I remembered something again. I walk towards my room. I look up in some of my old pictures, I had to find it. And there it was!

I was holding the picture of the whole dance group and every participant of the competition on the day that my mother died. We were all stressed out for our performance and they wanted a picture of the whole group. Then I look to my left side and right next to me stands the pink haired boy who lent me his phone. That was Natsu!

So that means that that band from 4 years ago is the same members of the people who were dancing the solo's!? I was chocked to find out and I immediately call Loki, he has to know this.

The phone is going over and then I hear his voice.

"Yo, Lucy what's up?" I heard him laughing

"Loki! You never know who i saw on my holiday!"

"Its Fire beat!" Loki said

"Phaha nah, its fire- WAIT how did you know?!" My jaw drops.

"Easy, put your TV on and watch channel."

I walk towards the TV in my room and put it on channel 4 like Loki said. Still holding Loki on the line my jaw dropped. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?" I said slowly as I cursed myself and my jaw dropped again.

"Who is this phenomenal girl? She danced together with Fire beat today on their pop-up performance!" A voice said on the television. Then they show the video of me dancing together with the bluette and the red head. 'I didn't even know there were any cameras. But then again if you look to the quality of the video it's bad so it must be from a phone.

"LUCY!" A manly voice yells from downstairs. "Loki got to go, I'm in big trouble!" I quickly hang up the phone and slowly walk down the stairs. I see my dad sitting in front of the big screen and his watching my performance from today.  
>'Shit' I thought by myself.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Ellie says: Sorry sorry . i know i didn't update for a long time and the main reason is because many people wanted me to update The runaway. I'm not completely happy with this chapter actually so please tell my your opinion!**

**Lady Any De Fanfic: **Especially for my first reviewer in this story , i want to say sorry! I didn't update soon like you asked ;( So i want to say if you have anything that you want to happen in this story tell me , then i'll add it ^^

**random: **I don't know who you are but i wanted to ask you this , what do you mean by suppy?! i thought i filled up what i had to ? if you read this please explain , and thanks for the review

**Leave a lovely review **  
><strong>Till next time! <strong>


End file.
